


One-Night Stand

by dorisDC



Category: Nightwing (Comics)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 22:33:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7549852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorisDC/pseuds/dorisDC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>收錄在夜翼CP向合本。</p>
            </blockquote>





	One-Night Stand

　　籠罩在大霧中的高譚，將月光完全遮蔽，只有昏黃的路燈照亮道路。  
　　城市的夜晚代表危險，沒有自保之力的市民，只要有能力就早早回到家中，鎖緊門窗防範暴徒，然後伴隨著隱隱約約的槍聲入睡。對他們來說，唯有在天空中亮起的蝙蝠燈，能夠稍微讓人安心那麼一點。  
　　燈只是一個屏障。  
　　紅羅賓一如既往地騎著摩托車夜巡。  
　　依著蝙蝠洞的警報，他趕到高譚最亂的區域，阻止了一場差點燒了民宅的街頭火拚。他在流氓的哀嚎聲中，決定該是回家的時間了。再也沒有任何警報響起，確定高譚再也沒有任何太大的動亂，他拖著疲倦的步伐，準備回到溫暖舒適的小公寓。  
　　跨上摩托車，在他準備離開這片混亂之前，暗巷裡的貓咪淒厲地叫了起來。  
　　「喵嗚——喵⋯⋯喵嗚！」  
　　聽起來像是許多隻貓咪開會一樣熱鬧。  
　　紅羅賓漫不經心地用小小的手電筒，照亮那條巷子，三對貓眼閃著瑩瑩綠光，乍看之下顯得有些可怖，與此同時，牠們一齊向他嘶吼，從喉嚨發出恐嚇的聲音。  
　　果然是貓。  
　　但不只有貓，他眼尖的發現地上躺著一個受傷的男人，如果不是這些貓，他根本不會注意到巷內有個受傷的傢伙。他身上緊身衣殘破，但沿著手臂的藍色寬線條，和他胸口依稀能辨認出來的V字，都讓紅羅賓認出他的來歷。那是夜翼。  
　　他一直對夜翼很有興趣，花了許多時間調查和搜集他的資料，甚至知道他的本名叫迪克·格雷森，但他們以往從未有過交集。  
　　紅羅賓沒想過第一次近距離和夜翼接觸，就是看見他狼狽地倒在地上，還聞得到他滿身鐵鏽味的血腥氣。  
　　拿著手電筒，他想靠近去查看夜翼的狀況。其中站立在垃圾筒上的大黑貓見他接近，以一副誓死捍衛同伴安危的兇狠模樣，朝他兇狠地咆哮。  
　　按照他調查過的結果，他確實會在這裡，在高譚市最混亂、黑道人士最多的區域出沒。他知道夜翼時不時會出手修理越界的惡人，也曾見過他在大樓與大樓間飛躍的優雅身影。  
　　夜翼就像一隻靈敏的貓咪，難怪這些野貓會守著他。  
　　他繃緊所有神經，維持高度警戒，緩緩地靠近昏迷的男人，避免他本能的自我防衛，忽然暴起攻擊。但男人似乎陷入了深度昏迷，一點反應也沒有，看來他他傷得不輕。  
　　守在夜翼身前的虎斑貓伏低身子，發出嘶嘶的喉音，兇狠的模樣更像獵食者，只要提姆再向前一步，牠隨時都可以狠狠地咬他一口，  
　　「嘿，我是來救他的。」提姆·德雷克邊說邊緩緩蹲下，雙手朝上攤開遞給貓咪們看，表示他沒有絲毫惡意。  
　　牠們猶豫了近三分鐘，圓滾滾的貓眼與提姆對視許久，傲慢地喵了幾聲，像是朝他交代了幾句要好好照顧夜翼，最後三隻貓咪才一起邁開貓步離開。  
　　草草檢查了一下他的傷口，比想像中的要輕得多，會昏迷大約是後腦勺被磚頭砸了一下的關係，他的頭髮裡還帶著一點點紅磚粉末。只要砸的位置再靠下一些，他肯定就死了，真幸運。  
　　提姆想了想，一手放在他肩胛骨下，另一手放在他的膝窩，把他抱起來，放在摩托車座椅的前方，帶著他迅速地離開這塊混亂的區域。

＊

　　小公寓屬於提姆·德雷克而不是紅羅賓，他得很小心的避開監視器，避免有人將它的秘密身份和他聯繫在一起。若是平時，他可以輕易的避開那些眼睛，但是抱著昏迷的男人，就變得很有挑戰性。  
　　在心裡計算了幾條路線都行不通。畢竟抱著一個人，跑起來肯定不夠快，不可能避開討厭它們。他決定用科技產品屏蔽監視器，把夜翼先帶回房間再說。  
　　好不容易回到公寓，提姆·德雷克動作輕柔地把他放在長沙發上，輕輕揉按他腫脹的後腦勺。砸他的人一定很恨他。　　　　  
　　他替夜翼脫掉身上的破布，用毛巾輕輕擦掉他傷口中的沙土還有肌膚上乾涸的血液，在這漫長的過程中，男人卻一直保持昏迷，這讓提姆有點擔心他一睡不醒。  
　　如果醒不來也沒關係，醒不來他也會好好養著他。提姆想。  
　　他耐心地一點一點把夜翼擦拭乾淨，包含他臉上的泥巴污痕。當他的臉露出來的瞬間，提姆忍不住屏住呼吸，男人的臉龐俊俏迷人，加上勻稱的身材和挺翹的臀部，一看就知道這傢伙是個萬人迷。  
　　唔，以往總覺得他不可能做那種兼職，不過看他的臉和身材，這傢伙確實有做「兼職」的本錢。他花了快三個小時把他清理乾淨，還上了藥，他決定要為自己難得的善心收取報酬⋯⋯  
　　在你情我願的情況下，乖乖的讓我嚐一口吧。  
　　提姆愉悅地笑了。手指摩挲夜翼毫無血色的薄唇，提姆相信就算夜翼不是男妓，今晚沒有恰好碰到他，自己也遲早會找到合情合理的理由，和他來一場一夜情。

　　空調開得很強，後腦勺還隱隱作痛，迪克·格雷森肌膚冷得起了成片的雞皮疙瘩。  
　　不曉得被誰救了。  
　　這裡一定不是他的破窩，那兒已經停電許久，連除濕機都沒辦法開，總是帶著一股淡淡的霉味，反正他不常回家去。久久才會有機會躺上他的破床，盯著天花板上綠色或白色的黴菌，想起他該去繳電費。  
　　因為沒錢泡酒吧，換了衣服想說隨便出去巡一巡就回家睡覺好了，沒想到會倒楣地被兩個黑幫火拚波及。好不容易逃出戰鬥中心，邊跑邊想著他得快點回家去看看天花板的黴菌是不是又擴大範圍，接著他最後就⋯⋯失去意識了？  
　　「你醒了。」  
　　陌生人的聲音。  
　　迪克倏然起身，手撐著沙發椅墊，薄被滑至腰間。  
　　一個穿著鮮紅英雄制服的男人站在他面前，迪克認得這身衣服也認得穿制服的男人。  
　　「紅羅賓？」他意外地問。  
　　提姆將食指壓在迪克的唇上，低聲笑說：「很高興你知道我。」  
　　迪克順勢一舔，濕熱的舌頭挑動他的慾望，他乾脆順從心意，食指稍稍用力，突入迪克的嘴中攪動兩下。  
　　「唔⋯⋯」  
　　他可沒想過紅羅賓會做這種事，不過迪克很快就反應過來，用靈活的舌頭，色情地舔吮他的食指。  
　　「所以傳聞是真的？男妓，嗯？」提姆坐在沙發邊貼近他，優雅地微笑問。  
　　提姆身上總是帶著溫柔文雅的氣質，但他說的話、他正在做的事，和他全身上下的氣質簡直大大的相悖。  
　　「咳咳——」迪克費勁地吐出提姆的手指，偏著頭笑，油腔滑調地說：「如果是和你睡一晚的話，我很樂意。」  
　　「和我就可以？」提姆興味盎然地問。  
　　還沾著唾液的手指往下，逗弄了胸肌上深紅色的乳突，接著往下撫摸迪克腹部，戳弄小巧的肚臍，夜翼被摸得癢了，他無法抑制地扭動身體，想躲開他的觸碰。  
　　他繼續勾勒他的腹肌和人魚線，迪克的肌膚有著絕妙的手感，光滑得彷彿能夠吸著他的手，手底下塊塊分明的腹肌，讓他不自禁地用手指勾勒起來。  
　　迪克主動握住他的手腕捏了兩下，然後誘惑他說：「嗯啊⋯⋯再摸摸我。」  
　　「你還沒回答我的問題。」他停下手上的動作說。  
　　「因為你是紅羅賓，沒有其他理由。」迪克輕佻地回答說。  
　　他沒有說謊。蝙蝠俠和羅賓們是他的憧憬。他願意為他們做任何事，包括一起享受性事的歡愉。  
　　提姆瞇細了眼，仔細打量迪克。他長得好看、身材也好、在床上又放得開，有誰會不喜愛他呢？  
　　「你真主動，這樣很好。」提姆溫柔地誇獎他說。  
　　掀掉迪克渾身上下唯一的遮蔽，薄被被無情地扔到地上，他整個人，包含下半身粉白的性器都一覽無遺。  
　　「我可以再主動一點，你覺得我該怎麼做？」迪克噙著笑問。  
　　這傢伙⋯⋯  
　　真想讓他乖乖地伏在腳下，像最討人喜歡的寵物貓一樣。  
　　「你得自己討好我，發覺我的喜好。」提姆像摸貓咪尾巴一樣，隨便地握住迪克的陰莖，上下滑動了幾下。  
　　「嗯啊⋯⋯」迪克不吝惜發出舒適的呻吟。  
　　他收回手，想看迪克的反應，接著對方伸手意圖解開紅羅賓的腰帶。他阻止了。  
　　「不可以用手。」提姆開出條件為難他。  
　　他笑著瞥了提姆一眼，眸中水光流轉，坐在沙發上主動將手放到背上，低下頭拱在他下身腰帶處，用唇舌替他解開皮帶。  
　　提姆摸摸他的頭髮，鼓勵他繼續。  
　　皮革和金屬皮帶釦的味道並不好，所以他很快就解開它們，接下來是釦子，然後咬著拉鍊頭，唰地往下拉——全程只花了一分鐘。  
　　他已經被挑起興致，肉刃被束縛在雪白的緊身內褲中，半勃起卻已經帶著驚人的熱度。迪克把臉埋在他的下半身，先用挺直的鼻子蹭它，接著隔著內褲一下一下地舔溼，在白色的布料上留下濕潤的印痕。  
　　他享受地瞇起眼睛，催促說：「呼⋯⋯別慢吞吞的。」  
　　「別急。」他慢條斯理地回答，然後隔著布料，朝他的慾望呵了一口熱氣。  
　　「調皮。」提姆呵斥他。  
　　他捏了捏迪克的脖頸，撫摸他光裸的背部，先描繪他有著漂亮形狀的肩胛骨，然後手指順著背部中間的凹陷滑過，只要稍稍用力就可以摸到脊椎骨。  
　　迪克發覺細細密密的酥麻感，從脊椎感染到全身，他的身體軟軟地塌下來，趴在沙發上，連正伺候提姆的舌頭都慢下來了。他沒想過會因為被撫摸脊椎而感到舒服，感覺自己壓在沙發上的性器也挺立起來，他忍不住在沙發上蹭了兩下。  
　　現在這隻貓咪欲求不滿了。  
　　提姆自己扯下內褲，他的肉刃彈起，拍打到迪克的臉上。  
　　迪克用鼻子蹭蹭他的肉刃，讚嘆說：「好香⋯⋯」  
　　「覺得香就好好舔。」提姆說完，換了一個姿勢。  
　　他讓迪克翻過來側躺在沙發上，將自己的性器靠在他的嘴邊，迪克一口含住，殷勤地舔吮它。  
　　提姆也將臉貼向迪克的下半身，舔了舔穴口與雙球中間的軟肉。  
　　「唔嗯⋯⋯」迪克含著巨物，只得從鼻尖發出甜美的聲音。　　  
　　接著提姆雙手握住他的臀部，毫不客氣地大力揉捏，力道大得讓迪克略感疼痛，挺翹的臀肉被揉搓得發紅發熱，就像熟透的蜜桃一樣，彷彿再用力掐一下就會滴落甜蜜的汁水。  
　　他很滿意那兩瓣臀肉的手感。  
　　從某個月夜裡夜翼從自己的頭頂上盪過時，提姆就記下那挺翹的臀部。即使夜翼身著著黑色皮革，他也能用視線清楚地勾勒出那美好的弧度，一直很想揉捏那渾圓的翹臀，現在願望終於實現了，比想像中的手感還要好。  
　　提姆毫不客氣地咬了他的臀尖，在上面留下橢圓形的牙印。  
　　「嗯⋯⋯」  
　　迪克報復似地狠狠地吸吮一下，濕熱的口腔和靈活的舌頭緊緊包裹著提姆的慾望。  
　　「唔。」提姆悶哼一聲。  
　　他得意地笑了。  
　　但提姆啪一下拍打他的臀部，打斷他的得意。  
　　「很好玩？」他問，嗓音帶著一絲暗啞。  
　　迪克吐出口中的肉刃，含笑說：「是很有意思⋯⋯嗯啊啊⋯⋯」  
　　聽見他回答的提姆用修得整齊的指甲前緣，輕刮他性器頂端，敏感的鈴口被如此對待，讓他備受刺激地顫動身體。  
　　「我覺得這比較有意思。」提姆邊說，邊動作著。  
　　他先用食指撫弄性器頂端，以指甲意圖鑽入細小的洞口，最脆弱的嫩肉被大力刮弄，變成難以忍受的尖銳痛楚。可是沒多久，痛逐漸變作一縷火焰，在前端炙燒，引燃夾雜痛楚的隱密快感。  
　　「痛⋯⋯不、不要⋯⋯」迪克閉起雙眼，渾身無法克制地顫抖，鈴口的頂端分泌出透明的液體。　　  
　　「但是你舒服的都流出來了。」  
　　提姆用食指沾他陰莖頂端的透明液體，食指和姆指搓揉，玩了一會兒，以舌愛憐地舔舐他的分身，嚐嚐它的味道——苦澀、帶著淡淡的鹹味和腥味，意外地不討厭。  
　　唾液緩解迪克鈴口被玩得紅腫疼痛，同時也加深身體的愉悅。  
　　「嗯啊⋯⋯」他張著嘴喘息，瞳孔渙散，已經完全忘記他原先正在替提姆口交。  
　　提姆現在正專注的品嚐他，吸吮得嘖嘖有聲，細心且溫柔地從根部到頂端都仔細照顧，他迫切地想要把迪克吞吃乾淨，一點不剩。  
　　紅羅賓正在舔他。光想到這點，夜翼就忍不住要射了。  
　　「哈啊⋯⋯天啊⋯⋯好棒⋯⋯」他縱情大聲喊著。  
　　他不由得慶幸他加強了房間的隔音，他可捨不得讓鄰居聽見迪克在他的努力下發出如此甜膩的呻吟。  
　　「嗚嗯⋯⋯你好厲害，我要射了⋯⋯要⋯⋯」  
　　迪克腦海一片空白，連自己在嚷什麼都不知道，他擺動腰部，只想要馬上達到高潮。  
　　提姆沒有說話，只是更加賣力地吸吮他的分身。  
　　宇宙在迪克的意識中爆炸，白濁射進提姆的嘴裡，他一口吞進了肚子裡。

　　就在迪克躺在沙發上失神的時候，提姆很不滿意地起身，把他抱起來進了臥室，扔到柔軟的床上。  
　　「你不會以為只有這樣就結束了吧？」提姆靠著他的耳朵問。  
　　迪克還沉浸在高潮的餘韻裡，腦袋空空如也，只重複了最後兩個字，「結束？」  
　　他因為情熱渾身汗濕，在臥室暖黃的燈光下閃著柔潤的光澤，乳白的肌膚襯著深藍色的床單，顯得極其魅惑。  
　　提姆·德雷克耐心地將他雙腳抬高然後折彎，在臀部下墊了一個枕頭，然後要求他說：「抱好小腿。」  
　　一個指令，一個動作。迪克聽話的握著腳腕，腳成M字型敞開，暴露出玫紅色的後穴。　  
　　「涼涼的。」迪克抱怨說。  
　　「很快就會熱起來了。」  
　　他找到一隻護手霜，擠出一團在手心，均勻塗抹在另一隻手的食指和中指上。覺得差不多了，提姆變用塗滿護手霜的手指按壓他後穴的皺褶。  
　　「直接進來。」迪克催促他，主動將腿張得更開。  
　　他不習慣被太溫柔的對待，也不需要被溫柔地對待。  
　　只有疼痛可以讓他更確定自己的存在，確定他真切地在高譚生存著。  
　　他的大腿內側被打了一下，發出清脆地響聲，提姆叱責他說：「不要自作主張。」  
　　「痛⋯⋯」  
　　大腿內側很快就出現了鮮紅色的掌印，由此可見方才提姆用了多大的力氣打他。  
　　「知道痛就乖一點。」提姆說完，食指試探地伸了一指節進穴口。  
　　迪克的後穴濕潤緊緻，就像上好的紅絲絨吸附著提姆的食指指節，沒用太大的力道，他就將整根食指一插到底。  
　　「呼⋯⋯再進來多一點⋯⋯」他喘著氣說。  
　　「就說要乖一點了，你怎麼不乖乖聽話？」提姆抽出食指，食指和中指併在一起，貫穿他的身體。　　  
　　磨擦的快感帶著微弱的電流通過迪克，他長期沉溺慾望的身軀並不滿足於這一點點快感，自己擺動臀部讓提姆的手指在他的身體內滑動。　　  
　　「不行。」提姆用另一隻手捏住他的性器，如同抓住貓咪的尾巴，被抓住弱點的迪克根本不敢亂動。  
　　他的動作太過溫柔，溫柔得幾近溫吞，但迪克在不滿意也不敢亂動，身後的空虛感襲來，他只能開口求饒說：「快放開它，要被你扯壞了⋯⋯」  
　　「你不亂動就沒事。」提姆不為所動。  
　　「嗚嗯⋯⋯」迪克欲求不滿地輕哼。  
　　他仔細地開拓他的後穴，確定他完全柔軟變得濡濕，才大發慈悲放開他的分身，然後抽出他的手指。  
　　迪克從喉間發出嗚咽，「不要⋯⋯快插進來⋯⋯」  
　　沒想到紅羅賓是個龜毛又動作緩慢的傢伙，他快被憋死了。  
　　「你太急了。」提姆淡淡地說。  
　　他再度擠了一團護手霜，塗抹在自己的分身上，接著雙手握著他的臀瓣，腰向前頂，狠狠地將肉刃送入他的體內。  
　　「哈啊⋯⋯好大⋯⋯都把我填滿了、嗯啊⋯⋯」  
　　「別忙著說話討好我，乖乖地叫出來就好。」提姆不喜歡他慣於討好恩客的話語，狠頂了他一下當作懲罰。  
　　「嗚啊啊⋯⋯」　　  
　　相接的部位熱度極高，提姆埋在迪克甬道內的慾望開始深深淺淺地抽插，帶著節奏感律動，激烈的動作使得整張結實的木床都開始晃盪，發出令人牙酸地吱嘎聲。  
　　提姆索性將迪克的小腿架在肩膀上，這讓他更容易使力拍打他的翹臀，他隨著頂弄的動作，順手拍打數下，使得原先已經被揉捏得發紅的臀部更加鮮紅腫脹。  
　　「痛⋯⋯」快感與疼痛一齊困擾迪克，眸中氤氳著水霧。  
　　「只有痛而已？」  
　　「不⋯⋯啊啊⋯⋯」他昂起頸子，像優美的天鵝有美好的線條。  
　　迪克的臀瓣因為紅腫，放大與布料磨擦的感受，只要與床單、被套和絲質冰涼的枕套接觸，比用雞毛撣子掃過腳底還要刺激，熱辣辣的感覺，伴隨著陌生且異樣的快感，一波波地累積。而在撻伐他的肉刃更是帶著強而有力的愉悅，席捲他的全身。  
　　提姆對除了呻吟無暇說話的迪克感到滿意，誇獎他說：「你真棒。」  
　　他被填滿全身的快感弄得無法思考，睜著無辜的眼望向提姆，一副什麼都沒聽懂的模樣。  
　　單純的目光激起提姆最深沉的慾望，他眼神一黯，握著迪克的腰肢，加快速度在他的體內衝刺。  
　　「哈啊⋯⋯嗯啊啊⋯⋯要射了⋯⋯要被插射了⋯⋯」他胡亂嚷嚷著，前端在無人愛撫的情況下，噴出白色的濁液。  
　　迪克的身體因為快感抽搐著，後穴絞住他的性器，他呼吸一窒，將滾燙的液體射進他內壁，燙得迪克又顫了兩下。  
　　得改掉他總是喜歡講淫言穢語的毛病才行。提姆不想承認他聽見迪克那麼說話很興奮，怕自己太過興奮，沒辦法掌握分寸做暈迪克，所以才要制止他說那些下流的話。

＊  
　　　　  
　　隔日早晨，在夜晚盡興歡愛因此睡得格外深沉的提姆·德雷克在咖啡的香氣中醒來。  
　　迪克·格雷森光裸著身體，下半身隨意圍著一條浴巾，向他打招呼，「早，我煮了咖啡，還吃了你的麥片，你有沒有衣服可以借我穿？」  
　　「過來。」提姆說。  
　　「怎麼了？」他不明所以地坐上床沿。  
　　「吃過早餐了？」  
　　「嗯，我吃了你的麥片，你不介意吧。」  
　　「不介意，我也要吃我的早餐了。」提姆拽著他，然後翻身壓在迪克身上。  
　　「欸？」迪克愣了一下，然後笑了，「不先吃點麥片嗎？」  
　　「不了，先吃你。」  
　　「那我射牛奶給你喝好不好——唔嗯⋯⋯」  
　　迪克說到一半，便被提姆用嘴封住剩餘的話，直到把他吻得喘不過氣。  
　　「安靜。」提姆說。  
　　真的必須好好教他如何文明的發言了。

 

 

END


End file.
